parodyfandomcom-20200223-history
ALONE! from HOME! (A LUIS ALBERTO VIDEOS GALVAN PONCE Comic Page)
Transcript *Sherman: (screaming at distance) *Riley: What's Wrong? *Sherman: I LOST....MY FAMILY! from AIRPORT! *Riley: My Parents went on a vacation, and they won't return until Christmas *Sherman: are you? i'm Sherman BTW. *Riley: Hello Sherman, my name is Riley *Sherman: nice to meet Ya. Lets Explore the Houses. *Riley: Ok we will explore the house *Riley: is it Cooler around here? *Sherman: shure. *Sherman: There is nothing let's go back to bed *Riley: Sherman Look! *(sees Victor and Gargamel appearing on) *Sherman:Hide Quick! *Riley: Don't Move or say something *Riley: We Need Traps. (ding) i Got an Idea! *Sherman: All Right let's do it *(Sherman and Riley's invention Montage) *(KNOCK! KNOCK! KNOCK!) *Victor: Who's there? *Riley: (opens the door) EAT TOMATO HOLLIGAN! (trows a Tomato at Victor) *Sherman: Run! *Victor: Come Back He-whowowowowowowowo-AAH! (CRASH!) *Riley: hah slippery slip. *Gargamel: (Slams the Door Open) *Sherman: Use a rock *(Sherman trows a rock) *Gargamel (gets hit by the rock) *Riley: Up the Room. Now! *Sherman (Closes the door) *Victor: (blubbering) grr. Gargamel any sign of Brats *Gargamel: No, no sign of brats *Victor: okay lets go to The Garage. *Gargamel: Still no sign of them *Gargamel: (gets hit A Brick) AHHGH! *Victor: (laughs but it gets Hit a Brick) DO'H! *Sherman: Hide, under the bed *Victor: (slams the door) nope. No signs of Them. *Gargamel: dang it. (he slipped down the Stairs) *Sherman and Riley: yes! *Victor and Gargamel: GET HIM! *(Riley and Sherman exits the Window) *Victor: Oh no! it's the police *Riley: Sherman Hide Quick *Victor: Time to Shoot you. to Kill you! *Riley: RUN! *Victor: Come out where ever you are *Sherman: oh no! DEAD END! *Victor and Gargamel: (laguhter) *Nate: OY! YOU LEAVE MY FRIEND! *Penny: and that GIRL! *Henry, Sarah, Jill and Bull: ALONE! *Policeman: you under arrest dummies. *Sherman: Run! *Victor: it was Mistak- *Poiliceman: Tell the Judge creep. *Sherman: Nate. *Nate: Sherman! *(hugging togueter) *Jill: oh my daughter. its okay the parents are here. *Bill: you saved my daughter Sherman. *Sherman: Tanks a lot *Riley: Thank You Sherman *Nate: oh Sherman, You're Okay. are you Hurt? *Sherman: No i am not *Nate: oh By Gods Thanks. *Sherman: This Is Riley. *Sherman: She is my new friend *Riley: hi. *Nate: your new friend? whoah. *Riley (Hugs Nate) *Penny: its Nice to Meet Ya. *Riley: You must be Penny *Tip: how's a nice, lucky day. *Sherman: I was alone with Her *Nate: and then what happended? *Sherman: I we went to check the house *Nate: these guys are trying to kill you? *Riley: We never got seen by them *Nate: oh thank goodness. *Sherman: That's a Relivefull. *Sherman: We used traps for them *Riley: so the Police Officers Comes Up to shown these Brutes! so it was like ou under arrest dummies. so they wen't to Jail. *Sherman: Now we are save *Tip: oh that is Awesome. come on. Lets Celbreate christmas in the House. *Sherman: Of course *(at Home) *Sherman: Look Cookies *Riley: i love cookies. *Nate: all of us too. *Riley: Sherman and Nate. you are my new friend *Penny: Tip, we became friends since we first met *Tip: uh-huh. *Riley: Sherman, You can visit any time you want *Sherman: oh Riley you Always the Hero. *THE END. Category:Comic Specials (LUIS ALBERTO VIDEOS GALVAN PONCE)